gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Podawan
Podawan is a senator and general of the Imperial Army in the Wyvern Corps. Like Zorzal, he is a brutish, shallow and cruel military general who like to charge his troops into certain doom against JSDF firearms and considers an Imperial soldier nothing more than meat shields to overwhelm all kinds of enemy no matter how disastrous and high casualties it is. He is also a member of the pro-war faction. He is killed by King Duran during the failed ambush at Beza Valley during the Imperial Civil War. Personality Like all pro-war senators, Podawan is firm believer in the Empire's false sense of invincibility and behaves extremely warlike toward the JSDF. According to Maquis Casel, his muscles are far bigger than his brain and he always shallowly think that courage is the only factor to win any wars. He also extremely cocky and condescending in battle to as he stated that he tired of fighting nameless soldiers, in particularly JSDF soldiers, and wanting to fight someone as worthy as his might, even thought he immensely struggling to bring down a single transport helicopter and has to sacrifice one of his Wyvern rider to destroy it along with the support of three others. His arrogance eventually caused his downfall he let his guard down, which enables Duran to finish him off with a bolt to the chest. History After the disastrous result of the Battle of Ginza, he is shown to propose to increase more troops by taking troops from vassal states to attack Japan once against and make them into meat shields while foolishly never thought of the high casualty and consequence of facing the modern firearms of the JSDF. As the result, he was scolded by others senators for his shallow thinking and only things about brute force rather than strategy. During the Imperial Civil War, he conducts the ambushes against JSDF's helicopter platoon with dragon's rider in the Second Battle of Italica. However, due to his lack of understanding of technology and his underestimation of modern weaponry, the ambush failed as he and his troops only managed to destroy one helicopter using extremely inefficient method of throwing chain net at helicopter's rotor. King Duran jumped at his ride from a helicopter transporting him not before managing to challenge Podawan in a fight. Having taken a clean hit, Podawan looked down in disbelief at the bolt embedded in his chest. At the same time, he fell from his Wyvern’s saddle and faded from sight. Podawan meets his demise by Duran's crossbow's bolt, depicted in volume 9 chapter 3 of the light novel. Due to Duran's handicap status, Podawan managed to get the upper hand during their fist fight at Podawan's wyvern but Duran managed to shoot an arrow from a hidden crossbow installed in his left arm through Podawan's chest when Podawan let his guard down causing Podawan to plunge to his death hundreds feet below. Gallery Untitled-1500307605.png|Padawan in manga. Padawan as he appears in the anime .png|Padawan as he appears in the anime. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Empire Citizens Category:Senate Category:Zorzal's Faction Category:Deceased Category:Pro-War Faction